A New Pride
by OptimusPrime2017
Summary: Kimba is the son of Kovu and Kiara and the prince of the Pride Lands. The story of a young cub growing up and facing tough challenges as he does it.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

An old mandrill baboon held a dark lion cub over the animals of the Pride Lands as they chirped, hooted, and trumpeted out in honor of the new prince. Back behind the baboon, two lions sat side by side, pride rushing over them. The ceremony ended and the old baboon carried the cub back to his proud parents.

"Here you are, King Kovu, Queen Kiara." He said, gently laying the young lion on the ground.

"Thank you, Rafiki." The dark colored king yawned.

"What was his name again?" Rafiki asked.

"Kimba." Kiara replied. "Named after Kovu and Dad."

"You mean you and your father, right?" Kovu corrected her.

"No." She grinned affectionately. "You and Dad."

"Hey!" He swatted her playfully.

Rafiki rolled his eyes as he watched them. "You will certainly make great parents." He joked.

"Rafiki!" They roared together teasingly.

The baboon shrugged and let out a cackle of laughter.


	2. Chapter 1

"Kion, what happened to the Lion Guard?" A dark brown lion cub asked.

"Same thing as Simba; They were killed." The older lion replied, sounding slightly annoyed.

"How did they die?"

"Hyenas." Kion growled. "I told you before, Kimba."

"I know, but can't you tell me more?" Kimba asked.  
"No." His uncle responded, the tone in his voice showing that he didn't want to continue the conversation. "Go bug your mother."

"Aw." Kimba reared onto his hind legs, battling at a butterfly. "Come on, Kion. Answer my other question."

"What question?" The annoyed lion asked, turning towards the cub.

"The one about the roar." The dark furred cub replied, dropping down to all fours and looking at him. "How did you lose it?"

"I didn't lose it." Kion hissed. "I gave it up."

"To who?"

"Your father."

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired of this job, alright." Kion roared. "I prefer an ordinary hunting life."

Kimba turned and raced in the direction of Pride Rock.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To talk to my dad." He called back.

*X*

"Hey, Dad." Kimba greeted, as he entered the cave on Pride Rock.

"Kimba." Kovu purred, turning towards his son. "Need something?"

"Sort of." The dark furred cub replied, noticing the lion head mark on his father's left shoulder.

"Ask away." The king yawned, stretching.

"Why did Kion give you the roar?"

Kovu straightened, anger alight in his eyes. "Who told you of this?"

Kimba shrank back. "K-Kion."

"Why did he tell you?"

"Because I asked."

"Why did you ask?"

"I-I asked how he lost it and he said he gave it up to another lion. I asked who and he said he gave it to you." He swallowed in slight fear under his father's stern gaze. "I asked because I was curious."

"Why are you always so curious about everything?" Kovu roared, lashing his dark tail.

Kimba let out a whimper and flattened himself against the cave floor, creeping backwards. He didn't respond.

"Answer me!" His father demanded.

"I…" Kimba couldn't find his voice. "Because…"

Kovu's green gaze grew harsher as the lion crouched down in the cub's face.

"Kovu!" Kiara's familiar roar came. "What are you doing?"

"Kiara? I…" Now Kovu had lost his voice. He pulled back, flattening his ears, and a guilty look crossed his dark face. "Um…"

Kimba bumped into a wall, flattening his own ears as he watched his parents argue.

The lioness had a look of disbelief on her face. "You were going to hurt him, weren't you?"

"No." The dark furred lion replied desperately. "I was just, uh...just-"

"You were just what?" Kiara roared angrily. "Threatening our cub?"

"No! Kiara, I would never hurt him." Kovu glanced at him desperately, but recoiling as he saw the look of fear on his dark furred cub's face. "I'd never hurt him. No way! I'm so sorry."

"You should be!" The queen scolded him.

Kimba let out a whimper, his breathing rapid. He turned and darted out the cave entrance. He raced down the Pride Rock and across the Pride Lands. He eventually collapsed in exhaustion, right outside a dark area of land. The dark furred cub let out a small sob.

"Hey, little one." A strange, unfamiliar voice came.

Kimba leapt to his paws, glancing around nervously. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

"Not so friendly, eh?" The same voice came again. It was definitely a female.

"Zira!" Kovu's shocked snarl came from behind him. "Leave him alone!"

"Dad!" Kimba squeaked, whirling around.

"Kovu?!" Zira snarled in return.

"I thought Kiara killed you." The dark lion growled, ears flattened and tail twitching.

The lioness stepped from the shadows of the darker land, a sneer on her face.

"Kill me?" She scoffed. "Impossible."

Stuck in between them, Kimba flattened himself against the ground. Kovu let out a growl and stalked towards Zira. He stepped around his son and reached her.

"Why did you come back?" The king asked harshly.

"Because I can." The lioness growled in return.

"You're going to wish you didn't." Kovu roared.

The lion slashed his forepaw at her, but she leapt over him and landed beside Kimba, looking down at the cub with sparkling eyes.

"Don't touch him!" Kovu demanded.

"Don't touch the king's son?" Zira asked, looking up with malice in her eyes.

"H-how do you know?" The dark furred lion asked. Then realization hit him. "No. It can't be. You killed Simba!"

"You were always smart, Kovu." Zira hissed sadly, picking Kimba up by his scruff. She leapt over the distressed king and bounded out of the Pride Lands.

"No!" Kovu roared.

Kimba watched his father with scared eyes as Zira carried him away from his father, away from the Pride Lands, away from his home.


	3. Chapter 2

"Let me go!" Kimba squeaked pitifully. Zira had carried him a good amount of miles away from the Pride Lands.

The lioness dropped him and placed a paw on his back, so that he couldn't run. "Why should I?"

"My dad will come for you!" He threatened.

"I'm not scared of Kovu." Zira yawned carelessly.

The dark furred lion cub cocked his head, suddenly curious. "He said my mom killed you. How are you still alive?"

"Kiara didn't kill me, I jumped into the water to escape her." Zira explained convincingly. "You've been told that we're the bad guys, out here. Correct?"

"Yeah." Kimba replied, narrowing his eyes.

The lioness let out a snort. "Well, we're actually the good lions. The Pride Landers stole that land from us long ago. I tried to get the land back, but my army betrayed me. Your mother was trying to kill me so I saved myself. Now, I have a new army."

The cub had looked away, trying to take it all in. "So...you're actually good?" He looked back up at her.

"Yes, I am." Zira responded. "And I ask you now; Do you want to join my army to fight for what is right?"

"I do!" Kimba declared, puffing out his dark chest.

The lioness smiled, moving her paw from his back. "Good."

The dark cub sprang up instantly. "So, where are we going now?"

"First, I'm giving you a new name." Zira told him. "Themba. That is your new name. It means hope."

"I like it." Themba grinned, puffing out his chest again. "So, where are we going?"

"We're going to the rest of the army. We're going to our land." The lioness grumbled. "You're walking this time."

"Okay." He nodded.

"Follow me." Zira ordered.

The lioness ran back close to the Pride Lands, with Themba right behind her. They stayed far enough away to not be seen, but close enough to see the nearby herds. They veered off a few miles later and dashed another mile and a half into the Outlands, reaching a gorge filled with lions.

"Whoa." Themba murmured. "What is this place?"

"This?" Zira asked. Then she smiled, looking down at the cub. "This is home."

"Home." The dark furred cub mumbled.

"Hey, Kira!" A lion called up to them. "Who's the cub?"

"Come, Themba." The lioness ordered.

"Okay." He obeyed, dashing after the lioness as she raced down to the other lion.

"Dabuka, this is Themba." Zira introduced him.

"Where'd you pick this kid up?" The light furred lion muttered under his breath.

"At the edge of the Pride Lands." The lioness explained.

"He's a Pride Lander?!" Dabuka growled.

"Easy." Zira snapped back. "He's with us now. He'll help us get revenge. Just have to train him up a bit. Live with it."

"Fine." Dabuka hissed in return. "But I'm not training this thing."

The lion let out one last snarl before he turned and stalked away.

"Zibu!" Zira roared.

A medium brown lioness dashed over. "Yes, Zira?"

"I want you to train this cub."

"B-"

"No questions asked, Zibu."

"Yes, Zira." The lioness grumbled. "I'll train him."

"Good." Zira nodded. "In six months we'll see just how good you've done."

The lioness bounded away, probably to deal with other affairs. Themba attempted to follow her, but Zibu blocked his path.

"Come with me, little one." She growled, walking towards a stone ramp that lead out of the gorge.

Themba dashed after her. As they reached the top of the gorge, he turned to her.

"So, what are we doing?" He asked.

"I am training you, cub." Zibu told him. "What's your name anyway?"

"Themba." The dark furred cub replied steadily.

"Well, Themba, it's time to go test your abilities and find your strengths as well as your weaknesses."


	4. Chapter 3

"You have trained him well, Zibu." Zira smiled.

"Thank you." The lioness replied.

"Themba!" The other lioness called. "Come here!" She turned back to Zibu and hissed into her ear. "Go away now."

Zibu bounded away as Themba, now a teenage lion, stepped up to her.

"Yeah?" The dark furred lion asked.

"I have gathered news that Kovu is attacking with some other lions." Zira explained. "Are you ready to fight for what is right?"

"Always." Themba straightened up to his full height. "For what is right."

Just after he said it, a group of Pride Land lions burst into sight at the top of the gorge, Kovu in the lead. Themba let out a roar that was as deep as he could get. His father roared right back. Two foolish dark furred Outlanders charged at the group of Pride Landers. Kovu knocked them tumbling back down the stone ramp of the gorge. Themba rolled his eyes. Kovu's group raced down the ramp.

Themba charged at them just as he heard Zira give the order to attack. The Pride Landers reached the Outlanders and began fighting in a tangle of light and dark fur. Themba ended up face to face with Kovu. He swung his forepaw at the other lion, missing his father's face.

Kovu leapt on top of him, knocking him to the ground. Themba shoved him off, getting up. The two lions were facing each other, snarling. Finally, he stopped snarling as he looked into his father's eyes. The older lion looked right back into his.

Suddenly, Kovu's jaw dropped and a look of shock covered his face. "K-Kimba?"

"The name's Themba, Kovu." He growled.

"You've been here for all of this time?" The king asked, still off guard. "Why didn't you come back?"

"When Zira took me, she told me the truth." Themba snarled. "The Pride Landers are the bad lions."

"What?" Kovu gasped. "No! She lied to you, Kimba, just like she tricked me when I was a cub. Don't trust her. The Pride Landers are good. We fight for the Circle of Life, remember? Zira's the bad lion!"

"Then why are you fighting now?" He demanded, shoving his face in his father's. He pulled back and padded in a circle around the other lion, eyeing him suspiciously. "Why did you come here? These are the Outlands, our home, not yours. You don't belong here."

Kovu swallowed, lowering his head sadly. "I came here because we were lured. The only reason I didn't stay in the Pride Lands because I hoped to see you here."

"You see me now." Themba retorted. "Happy? Better get out before Zira notices that we aren't fighting." He cast a glance at the lioness, who was in combat with Kiara.

"No, I'm not happy." The dark furred king responded. "I'm not mad either." Defeat shone in his eyes. "I'm disappointed. You don't belong here either, Kimba." His voice grew soft. "You belong in the Pride Lands."

"No, I don't!" The teenage lion roared, slashing his claws across his father's face, leaving a scratch from his left eye across his nose. "I don't belong there! Don't you see? That's why I'm here!"

"No, it's not." Kovu objected, clearly trying to remain calm as he pulled back to dodge another blow. "You're here because you chose to believe something that's not right." The king looked up to see that most of his lions were struggling. He glanced sadly at his son and then back to his lions. "Retreat!" He ordered.

Themba watched as the king raced up to the top of the gorge, followed by the other Pride Landers. They all had a good amount of scratches, except for Kovu, of course, because he hadn't done much fighting. The dark furred king gazed at his son sadly.

"Leave and never return, Pride Landers." Themba growled.

"Come on, let's go." Kiara gently said to Kovu. "Why are you staring at that one?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Kovu snarled. The lions turned and began to trek back to their land, Kovu casting one last glance over his shoulder.

"I'll make sure that they actually leave." He called back to Zira.

"Good, now get on with it." Zira replied.

Themba raced after the Pride Landers, letting out a fierce roar.

*X*

Themba now sat at the edge of the Outlands, where it met with the Pride Lands. He watched, his gaze stern, as the lions headed in the direction of Pride Rock, which looked like a pebble in the distance. Truthfully, his emotions weren't as stern as he looked.

Themba was confused. He didn't know what to think, who to trust, or even where he should be. He wondered whether he should go back to his Pride Lands, to his family. Maybe he should stay with Zira and the others who'd trained him? He shook his dark head in confusion. _Maybe he's right. Maybe I do belong there._

Themba made up his mind. He'd go to the Pride Lands, at least for a visit while he made up his mind where he'd stay for the rest of his life. Whichever choice he'd make, there'd be a battle over it though. He knew it. He was split into two inside.

The dark furred lion got to his paws and raced into the Pride Lands, staying low in the tall grass as he hoped not to be caught. He easily caught up with the other lions that had attacked him and the Outlanders. He stayed a little ways behind just to be safe.

Kovu's head was drooping in an obvous sadness as he seemingly told Kiara about meeting him there. Themba felt his own sadness begin to form, followed by pity. What had he done to his father?

 _I'm staying here,_ He silently vowed.


	5. Chapter 4

Themba brushed through the bushes silently as he watched his parents enter Pride Rock. The herds got back to their usual business while a few lioness hunted them. He found it hard to not get found. _Why does my fur have to be dark like Kovu's!?_

"Outlander!" A growl came from nearby.

"Uh oh." He murmured to himself.

Themba jumped out of a crouch and glanced around to see Kion racing towards him, eyes ablaze. _Oh no!_

"Kovu!" The lion roared.

The dark shape of Kovu appeared at the top of the Pride Rock, looking at them as the two lions circled each other, giving fierce roars. The light furred ion scored his claws across the teenage lion's muzzle. Themba roared out in pain and anger, slashing back across Kion's shoulder. Then the wiser lion leapt on top of him, bringing him down to the ground. He pulled and wiggled around, trying to get free, but nothing worked.

"Let me go, Kion." He snarled.

"Why should I do that, Outlander?" Kion snarled back.

"Because you don't know who you're talking to." Kovu replied.

 _When'd he get here?_ Themba wondered.

"Then who is this, Kovu?" The light furred lion asked, almost all traces of threat gone from his voice, transformed into curiosity.

"Just let him go." The king ordered.

"Fine." Kion retorted, releasing him.

Themba pulled back and got to his paws, a snarl still on his face. "Never do that again." He hissed at Kion, who still looked angry, though confusion was entering his face.

"Why not?" The lion cocked his head.

"Because I'm the king's son." He declared, narrowing his eyes.

Kion glanced at Kovu, shock covering his whole face. "Kimba?" He gasped out.

"My name's Themba now." Themba corrected him.

"We can call you what we want, Kimba." Kovu snarled, glaring at his son. "Why did you come back?"

"I came back because my family lives here. Not out there." He replied softly. "I was wrong to stay in the Outlands with Zira. It was a bad mistake."

"Obviously." Kion grumbled.

"Come on, Kimba." Kovu snapped, turning back towards Pride Rock. "We have a long talk ahead of us."


	6. Chapter 5

"Why did you stay there in the first place? Why didn't you come back home?" Kiara was asking him.

"Because of Kira. She told me something that I thought was true, though now I know that it isn't." Themba replied.

"And what did she tell you?" Kovu persisted.

"She said that they once lived here and you guys drove them out." He admitted.

"And you believed that?" His mother had a look of disbelief on her face.

"I was a cub! Cubs are stupid enough to believe anything." He shot back at her.

"Not all of them." His father put in.

"Even so," Themba continued,"She was very convincing at the time."

Kovu glanced at him. "She was very convincing to me as well, when I was young." He admitted. "I don't blame you for that. But still, why did you come back?"

"Because I found out that Zira lied to me. She'd been since I met her." Themba forced himself not to growl. "It was all a big lie."

"Glad you've learned your lesson." The king told him. "You can go now."

He let out a small growl as he padded through the cave exit and down to the grasses of the Pride Lands. He walked through them, having nothing to do. He lay down underneath a large, shady tree, letting out a lazy yawn.

Then Themba spotted one of the lionesses hunting. Her name was Sibusiso, he recalled. He watched her swift, graceful movements as she leapt onto the back of a gazelle. He watched her sink her teeth into its neck and topple over with it. She popped back to her paws and started dragging it back towards Pride Rock. Awed, he decided that he'd go and help her.

With tingling paws, the dark furred prince dashed to her side. "Need help with that?" He offered.

"Sure!" She replied. "Thanks."

"Anytime." He responded kindly.

"It's Kimba, right?" Sibusiso asked, as he lifted part of the dead animal.

"Yeah." Themba replied. _Never going by the name of Themba again._

*X*

Kimba and Sibusiso had just reached the base of Pride Rock. They easily carried it between them as they walked up the rock, side by side.

"Nice catch, by the way." He praised her, admiringly.

"Thanks." She let out a purr. "So," She added as the reached the cave entrance,"Want to go hunting with me tomorrow?"

"Of course." He replied politely. "Where should we meet up? The base of the rock sound good to you?"

"Yeah, sounds great." Sibusiso agreed.

They entered the cave and dropped the gazelle before Kovu and Kiara, backing up a bit to talk.

"See you tomorrow." Kimba told her.

"You too." She replied as she padded out of the cave.

"So, you got a lioness already?" Kiara asked, making his face go red under his fur.

"Uh, no, actually." He said, embarrassed and unsure of the answer himself. "We're just going hunting tomorrow."

"Sibusiso is a great lioness, you know." His mother continued, to his dismay. "She'd be great for you."

"I know." He flicked his tail, wishing they weren't talking about this.

"Yeah." Kovu joined in. "Better hurry up before all of the good ones are gone."

"I will." He responded, maroon eyes darkening with determination.


	7. Chapter 6

Kimba waited patiently at the base of Pride Rock for Sibusiso. He was more excited for this hunting trip than he'd been originally.

"Hey, Kimba." The lioness greeted as she rounded the nearest corner.

"Hey there." He replied, walking to her side. "Ready to go hunting?"

"Well, about that…" Her voice trailed off.

"What's the matter?" Kimba asked, slightly confused.

"I have to meet someone at the border of the Pride Lands." Sibusiso admitted.

"Oh." His tail drooped as his plans vanished from him. "Fine. Alright." Anger flared inside him. "Might as well go so you aren't late to that."

She glanced at him. "Sorry."

"Well, go. You'll be late." He lashed his dark tail. Then he muttered one last thing, "Have fun."

Kimba spun around with a roar of rage and dashed up the rock. He found the way that led to the top of it and lay down on the edge, watching Sibusiso as she raced across the Pride Lands.

 _We had a deal!_ He wanted to roar to the world. _I had plans! Why did she have to meet someone at the border? Does she love another lion? Does she even CARE about ME?_

He got to his feet and slowly made his way down Pride Rock. _Might as well go hunting by myself._ He raced in the direction of the gazelle herds.

Kimba found them quickly. He crouched down in the grass, watching them as he stalked closer. He let out a roar as he leapt on top of the nearest one, pinning it down and biting its neck. With a jolt, he realized that he was at the very edge of the Pride gazed around, spotting the shapes of two lions not too far away.

One was male and the other was a female. Sibusiso. Rage fired through him again as he stood on top of his kill, watching through darkened eyes. After a few minutes, the two of them started playing. When they settled down, he saw her lick the other lion, who cuffed her ear in return.

Feeling rejected, he began to walk away, not even taking his prey with him.


	8. Chapter 7

Kimba came back for his prey at dusk. He dragged it back to Pride Rock and dropped it at his father's feet. Then without a word he went outside, sleeping under the stars, along the border of the Pride Lands.

*X*

"Hey, wake up!" A hiss in his ear made him jerk awake.

Kimba got to his paws, growling at the unfamiliar voice.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." A lioness replied.

"Who are you?" He snarled through the darkness.

"Naledi." The lioness responded. "Who are you?"

Though he was surprised at her quick answer, he decided to answer. "I go by Kimba."

"Kimba..." Naledi murmured. "It's a soothing name. Do you live here, on the Pride Lands?"

"I do." Kimba replied coldly. "What are you doing here? You aren't a Pride Lander."

"Quick observer." He heard her say. "I come here, every night. Never found one of you by the border. What are you doing way over here?"

"I was sleeping." He muttered, twitching his tail in reply. "Why do you come here though?"

"To examine."

"Examine what?"

"What the lions and lionesses here do each day." She told him. "I can tell by the flattened grass and the sizes of the herds, the blood on the ground, and even the bones laying around."

"And you called me a good observer?" Kimba joked. "Wow. That's...amazing."

"I can tell by the deep paw prints in the ground that you were angry when you came over here." Naledi revealed.

A could moved from over the moon and he spotted her for the first time. She had glittering green eyes and a medium colored pelt. Her belly and paws were a tan color, unlike her light brown tail tip. He realized that she was observing him as well.

"You know where I live," He said,"But where do you live?"

"Beyond the Outlands." She responded lightly.

"Didn't know that there was anything beyond the wastelands." Kimba's tense body loosened. An idea popped into his mind. "Can you show me?"

To his surprise, she nodded. "Sure, I can. Just follow me closely and try not to get the attention of any potential threats."

He nodded. "No problem."


	9. Chapter 8

**I announce this as the final chapter of the story. Enjoy!**

Kimba thundered after Naledi as they raced through the Outlands. Dawn was approaching and he could see a savanna, just like the Pride Lands, on the horizon.

"Anyone else live here?" He asked as they reached the edge of the Outlands.

"Just a few random lions. There's quite a few herds, of course. Even a huge river somewhere over there." She lifted her paw and pointed to the right. "Like it?"

"Seems more interesting than my home." Kimba admitted, flicking his tail.

"Come, I'll show you where my home tree is." Naledi told him, racing off into the lush tall grass.

"Hey! Wait up!" He roared playfully, chasing after her.

They reached a huge tree, stopping at the trunk of it.

"Hope you can climb." She smiled at him, leaping onto the trunk and beginning to claw her way up it.

"I bet I can." His eyes gleamed as he jumped onto the trunk. He dug his claws into the bark and carefully began clawing up the tree after her.

*X*

Panting, Kimba hauled himself up the last leg length into a strange hollow in the tree. Leaves on the inside of it provided comfortable nests and flooring, while the wooden sides and roof provided shelter. He was surprised at how much space was in there. There was room for the whole Pride!

"Wow." He gasped out.

"Like what you see?" Naledi asked.

"Yeah." He responded. "I'm surprised the Pride didn't know about this place."

"That Pride of yours never ventures outside of their borders, you know." She told him. "They're too careful about it. They obey the king and just stay there."

Kimba's tail drooped slightly as she mentioned his father, only to perk up right away. _I don't need them. They don't need me either._

"Something the matter?" Naledi asked.

"No." He lied swiftly. "It's just, the king and I aren't exactly on the best of terms."

"You can stay here, with me, if you'd like." She offered.

"Y-you're joking?" He gaped.

"No, never do." Naledi responded. "There's plenty of room out here, away from that Pride."

Kimba stood up to his full height, facing her. "I have made my decision."

 **What do you think his decision was?**


End file.
